together forever
by sta-r-obin Natalie XD
Summary: the title sucks more than the story. when robin cant find time to tell star he loves her, what will he do when he almost loses her life because of his mistake?
1. Chapter 1

I am a first time writer and I am not very good at this so please please please don't leave me mean comments!! I do not own the teen titans or any other characters! Hope you enjoy and I hope to get 3 reviews thank you

Starfires point of view Ch.1 Slade

I woke to the alarm going off. Of course I looked at the clock, 2:00 a.m. in the morning, man these villains cant get a life. There was a quick nock, and robin said "Starfire come on" and I heard him running to the main room to see who was once again attacking this sorry city. I got up changed in to my normal (mini skirt, boots and my usual shirt) and went to join the rest of them.

When I entered the room I recognized the stressed look on robins face then took one look at the screen and new I would not be sleeping for the rest of the night. Slade was once again attacking the city. Slade opened his mouth and said this straight to me "nice of you to be going us, you look a little tired am I interrupting your nice little sleep" and then he busted into that annoying evil laugh he had, robin freaked as he could also tell that Slade was talking straight to me. Robin opened his mouth and said "shut up Slade before I make you eat those words." Then the screen went black, robin looked once at me then said "titans go" raven looked at every one before they took off and said "wouldn't you at least like to no were he is?" "I already no!" was the first words out of robins mouth, raven said "just trying to help you with your little obsession." I knew that those words were going to start a fight not just a little fight a big fight, and I kind of figured raven would win and I would not like to see the boy of my dreams hurt. "may we not do the fighting about something stupid friends" before I even thought the words they were out and I knew I was in for it. Robin glared at me with fire in his eyes "this isn't some silly little game we play with him Starfire he could hurt innocent people or you!" he was mad very mad, Cyborg looked at robin and said "man calm down she didn't mean it" "yea dude" agreed beast boy. "What ever" robin said and looked at me once again with fire still tickling his eyes. I had to admit I liked when he got mad it gave an extra sparkle to his eyes….. Wait what was I thinking he was mad at me and probably would not be talking to me for awhile plus there is some crazed man attacking the city…. Robin interrupted my thoughts by saying (to me) "you coming or not" he didn't seem to mad any more. GOOD!

Robin jumped on his r-cycle and Cyborg jumped in his car with raven not to far behind. But before raven got in the car bb jumped in front of her and asked if she wanted to hang out after this whole junk was over with. What the heck I thought, bb has enough guts to ask raven out but I could barley even talk to robin, what was wrong with me. Raven looked at bb with wide eyes then at me, I shook my head yes and she tried to answer him but apparently she was to shy so I answered for her "she means the wonderful word Y-E-S!" robin looked at all of us "we don't have time for any of this stuff" and he was gone with out another word. "We maybe should go" I said. And we all took off with smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

I am a first time writer and I am not very good at this so please please plz don't leave me mean comments!! I do not own the teen titans or any other characters! Hope you enjoy and I hope to get 3 reviews thank you

Starfires point of view Ch.1 Slade

I woke to the alarm going off. Of course I looked at the clock, 2:00 a.m. in the morning, man these villains cant get a life. There was a quick nock, and robin said "Starfire come on" and I heard him running to the main room to see who was once again attacking this sorry city. I got up changed in to my normal (mini skirt, boots and my usual shirt) and went to join the rest of them. When I entered the room I recognized the stressed look on robins face then took one look at the screen and new I would not be sleeping for the rest of the night. Slade was once again attacking the city. Slade opened his mouth and said this straight to me "nice of you to be going us, you look a little tired am I interrupting your nice little sleep" and then he busted into that annoying evil laugh he had, robin freaked as he could also tell that Slade was talking straight to me. Robin opened his mouth and said "shut up Slade before I make you eat those words." Then the screen went black, robin looked once at me then said "titans go" raven looked at every one before they took off and said "wouldn't you at least like to no were he is?" "I already no!" was the first words out of robins mouth, raven said "just trying to help you with your little obsession." I knew that those words were going to start a fight not just a little fight a big fight, and I kind of figured raven would win and I would not like to see the boy of my dreams hurt. "may we not do the fighting about something stupid friends" before I even thought the words they were out and I knew I was in for it. Robin glared at me with fire in his eyes "this isn't some silly little game we play with him Starfire he could hurt innocent people or you!" he was mad very mad, Cyborg looked at robin and said "man calm down she didn't mean it" "yea dude" agreed beast boy. "What ever" robin said and looked at me once again with fire still tickling his eyes. I had to admit I liked when he got mad it gave an extra sparkle to his eyes….. Wait what was I thinking he was mad at me and probably would not be talking to me for awhile plus there is some crazed man attacking the city…. Robin interrupted my thoughts by saying (to me) "you coming or not" he didn't seem to mad any more. GOOD! Robin jumped on his r-cycle and Cyborg jumped in his car with raven not to far behind. But before raven got in the car bb jumped in front of her and asked if she wanted to hang out after this whole junk was over with. What the heck I thought, bb has enough guts to ask raven out but I could barley even talk to robin, what was wrong with me. Raven looked at bb with wide eyes then at me, I shook my head yes and she tried to answer him but apparently she was to shy so I answered for her "she means the wonderful word Y-E-S!" robin looked at all of us "we don't have time for any of this stuff" and he was gone with out another word. "We maybe should go" I said. And we all took off with smiles.

Fight

We arrived to the worst scene I ever saw. We were at pier 44, the water was polluted with bottles of all kinds, the pier was falling apart, and worst of all robin was laying in the middle of the pier! I cried out " robin, my friend are the alright?" as I was running towards him. When I reached him he opened his masked eyes, then his eyes got big and wide and he screamed "Starfire move" as dodged as to what I thought was a bullet. I backed up, and then I felt it. The sharp pain was the first to hit me, when I looked down I saw a poodle of red, what was it, what did they call it. BLOOD!! I was bleeding. I screamed the first name that popped into my mind "robin" that was all I could utter but even after I said it I could not recognize my trembling voice, as that thought entered my mind every thing turned black and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then I felt something holding me… arms? They were warm and comforting, who was holding me I had to no! I tried hard to open my eyes but when I tried I would get a sharp pain in the back of my head. I tried to say something but nothing would come out. I was annoyed I had to no who was holding me I had to. Then I heard it, his voice… Robins! Robin had his arms around me and he was saying my name, he was trying to get me to open my eyes. "Is she ok?" Came the most wonderful peaceful voice in the world. I could never explain how wonderful he was….. I was interrupted by Cyborg "I'm picking up a slow heart rate" "so she's ok then right dude?" bb asked, "what do you think?" chimed in my 2nd best friend raven in her most sarcastic voice. I finally got enough strength and opened my eyes. There he was surrounded by my friends but we weren't at the pier any more we were in Titans Tower.

Alone

They made me stay in the infirmary for the rest of the night. Every one left but robin, he promised me he wouldn't leave me till I fell asleep, but as I woke up the next morning it seemed he was here all night staring at me threw his mysterious eyes. I opened my mouth "did you sleep here all night?" but once it came out it sounded crackly and mean. "I have to tell you something star" he said in a dazed voice I looked at his face, it was full of mysteries and what seemed like sadness mixed with madness. I hope he isn't mad at me was all I could think. "What would be the problem filling your mind, friend?" he looked at me and opened his mouth but before he could say what was bothering him so much Cyborg walked in. "yo, Robin, oh your awake star how you feeling?" "good. Now what was the yo thing about, friend?" "oh umm, you guys no the titans east, well there having problems so me, raven, and bb were asked if we could go there and help them, what do you say Robin?" "sure. Now do you mind I have to talk to star about something!" Cyborg looked at robin then at me and he raised his eye brow winked at robin (who cheeks got red and his eyes became a sparkly tone) and walked out. Robin looked at me once again, he cheeks still resembled the redness, and he opened his mouth once again but was interrupted to the alarm. He was still staring at me "doesn't look like were going to be getting any thing said today" he said as he got up. I went to get up but he ran over looked at me and said "STAY!" I went to argue but before I said anything I would regret he looked at me with what seemed like a upset gaze and was gone. I closed my eyes and before it to, I was gone also. But I was in a peaceful place. I was sleeping. When I finally did reopen my eyes I was once again filled with joy to see the man I dreamed and cared about so much to be sitting next to me and staring at me with sparkles in his eyes. "Hi" was all I could mutter, he chuckled and mumbled a hello. "I think I am the well enough to the part of getting out of bed" I said robin looked over whelmed and said "if you want to try you can, I'm always here to catch you." I moved my left leg slowly and moved it off the bed, then my right, and before I knew it I was sitting up. Robin moved slightly and put he right arm around my waist and lifted me up. It felt great, there was no pain and I began to walk freely, even though robin was right on my heels. We moved up to the main room. When we entered I noticed something strange, no one was around. "Were is everybody?" I said to robin. Robin answer in 2 words "titans east" with a smile he moved to the couch and motioned me to join him, but I decided that I was still in the clothing from yesterday and that I haven't gotten a shower today so instead I said "would you not the mind if I take the shower then change" "sure" was all he said then he turned around and flipped on the oversized TV. I sped through every thing and before I even could tell I was sitting next to Robin (who was only an inch away) having a good time. He looked over at me for the thousandth time and said "star I don't ever want to see you hurt again" I cringed at the hurt look on his face. What had I put him through when that all went down? "as with me, friend" I said with also a hurt face "star I don't want to be just friends, I want to be more", what is he talking about, that's all that kept running through my mind, then as if a lightning bolt shot through me I thought I knew what he wanted "would you like the best friend thing better?" I asked. He replied quick and sweet "NO star, I want more than that I want to wake up to no that I'm loved by someone who means the world to me, star I want us to be…" as if on cue the alarm went off. "Man can't I ever get a break here" Robin said "friend, I mean the best….. Robin we may talk about this later, yes?" "yea star any time" with a sad look he flipped a switch and a familiar face popped up on the TV. "Robin, what a surprise and look what we have here its just you and your girlfriend" with that robin let out a scream and yelled "do you have a point on annoying the heck out of us, cant you just get a life and keep us out of it? And just because I like her doesn't mean she my girlfriend slade" Robin looked at me and had the most worried look on his face. Slade looked at me and it was like a light bulb went on in his head. Robin had done it he had over reacted and he gave it all away. Slade and me both knew at that exact moment Robin had liked me.

Leaving

The screen went black and once again it was just me and Robin. He just stood there like he couldn't look at me. "Friend, I….." was I all I could even begin to say. He turned around and with one swift move he was right in front of me "I am so sorry, you have to leave now!" he said in a voice that was unreadable, which sent chills down my back. "you want me to do the going?" I croaked. "star, I love you and you no that and now Slade no's that, its to much of a risk I wont let you get hurt any more because of me" he said now in a cold, alone tone. "and were do you want me to do the going to?" I still could not believe he wanted me to leave. "star, any where away from me, come on lets go to your room and pack" he said automatically. We went to my room in a sad rush. As we entered my room. My room was pink, my favorite color, Robin and me painted it before we all moved in, and now I have to leave it. Robin looked at me "I'm sorry" he'd said that twice now . At this point everything was spinning and tears started leaking from my eyes. Before I had time to start balling I was in his arms. "look you have to be leaving now, I can see Slades plan running through his evil mind." All I could say was "ok." After, packing all my stuff ran down to the garage, out the door, and across the bridge into town. It was dark out, and we went straight for the bus stop, he looked over at me for the millionth time and said "I do really love you, by the way I have this cell phone that I want you to take so I can keep in track with you, but don't ever call me, I will call you" "ok robin." I could see the bus coming, it stopped right in front of us, the doors opened and I stepped in. I didn't even notice that Robin was holding my hand until I felt him letting go. All I could think was that I might never get to see him again… I wouldn't think like that I'll get to see him soon enough. I hope. It was over Slade had finally destroyed Robin, he had won and Robin had lost. Robin looked at me one last time "I love you" he said to me giving me a face showing that he truly meant it. "I love you to" was all I could begin to put together in my messed up mind and I walked further into the bus and took the second to the last seat and sat down.

Gone

The seat was cold to the touch. It was over between me and the titans for awhile, I knew that and robin knew that but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and we would some how be reunited before we were suppose to be. As if this day could get any better it started to rain with lightning and thunder. I sat there and looked out the window as the bus moved on and I watched the boy of my dreams walk away. There were other people on the bus but no one seemed to notice me except for a boy who looked about Robins age…. Stop I cant think about him it hurts me to much. The boy kept staring at me. I couldn't help but to see how much he looked like… NO STOP! I wont do this to myself it wasn't fair! I hate this! The boy kept on staring at me but it got weirder for me. As time passed on he would jump a couple of seat to get closer to me, until at one point he was sitting across from me, he looked at me and said "hi." he even sounded like.. I was cut off from my thinking "my name is robin" he said. Oh my gosh his name is Robin to. I have to get off this bus now I thought to myself. "Hi umm I've got to do the get going" get off now get off kept running threw my mind. I rang the bell, and stood up but the bus kept going. "STOP, now please!" a screamed, but they kept driving. I noticed no one was on the bus anymore just me the boy and the bus driver, in fact I didn't even no were we where! I need to get off this bus now I thought! Then out of no where the bus stopped, I started to run towards the front of the bus when I was jumped by the boy then every went black. And I felt like Starfire no more.

Robins perspective Explaining

I walked up to the T Tower. I'm so stupid I thought all the way home. As I was walking up the stairs to the main room. I was quickly greeted by my friends, "hey dude, what's up?" BB said cyborg looked at me and asked the one question I couldn't answer "weres Star?" I just looked at my friends with that sad look. "Robin are you ok?" raven asked worried about her friend, "no I'm so stupid" I said and tried to leave it as that, but Raven wouldn't drop it "Robin what happened and were is star?" Raven asked in a semi worried tone. "she's gone" is all I could utter "dude what are you talking about?" BB asked now beginning to worry. "Explain now" raven said. So I did, at least I tried to, but they got the message. "so you told her to leave, are you crazy." Raven asked "I don't know what I was thinking, you guys weren't suppose to be home for another week and I couldn't stand to see her hurt, not any more!" I said. Raven looked at every one and said "I told you guys something was wrong I could sense it." Raven always could tell when I was having problems with Starfie. "Dude how are we suppose to get her to come back?" bb asked "I'm going to call her while you guys stay here." It was like I painted a question mark on there faces "call her?" they all said at the same time. While I was rushing out of the room. I quickly said "long story" and went to call her. The line rang and rang then it went straight to the voicemail. Why isn't she picking up I thought. I tried the number again but just like the last time it rang then it went to the voicemail. "what's going on?" I said primly to myself in a worried tone. "I should have thought this all through instead of just acting, I was stupid" he said still to him self "robin you didn't no, you were doing what you thought was best for her" Raven said in a reassuring voice "no I messed up, I loved her and I made her pay for it, now she wont answer the phone, something must be wrong. Im going to find her with or without you guys" robin answered


End file.
